


Blood Makes You Related, Loyalty Makes You Family

by thisbitchtho



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, story dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbitchtho/pseuds/thisbitchtho
Summary: Basically a story dump. Stories are mainly Mafia AU themed, ratings and pairings may vary. Requests are greatly appreciated (you can either leave it as a comment or ask me http://ask.fm/hqtrash , if you see your request on the list, it means that I'll work on it (obviously) don't forget to indicate the rating and the pairing you want!)





	

 

**01 Non Ducor, Duco (I am not led, I lead)**

  * Rating: NC-17
  * Pairing: **Bokuto x Akaashi**
  * Prompt: _"Person A is just hired ‘entertainment’ for Person B’s mafia, but to Person B’s surprise, Person A can actually take care of themselves and is very dangerous (not hesitating to take off the finger of someone who touches them without permission)"_ from http://fanficy-au.tumblr.com



**02 Pretty Boy Don't Know Nothing, or so They Say**

  * Rating: NC-17
  * Pairing: **Kageyama x Hinata (Side: Daichi x Sugawara)**
  * Prompt: _"I’m a mailman, okay? I deliver goods, like letters, packages, and such, but I never asked for this, okay?! I never asked to deliver what was apparently an assault rifle and then be yanked into an FBI van and questioned for two hours straight. I DEMAND TO CALL MY LAWYER.”_ from http://auideas.tumblr.com



**03 You Look Really Good From Far Away**

  * Rating: G/PG
  * Pairing: Kuroo x Tsukishima 
  * Prompt: _"Person A meets Person B at a museum/cafe without knowing that Person B is the big bad leader of one of the biggest Mafias around. Person A continues to insult/harass/snark at Person B, thankfully Person B finds this amusing."_ from Unchain_My_Melody




End file.
